In communications systems and networks, data can be exchanged to perform functions and services, to be processed in a desired manner, and/or to request information. For example, users of mobile devices (e.g., smartphones) or other user equipment (UEs) request and process data to run applications on their devices or to display the data in some form that conveys information to the users. For example, the requested data can be viewed in web browsing applications, emails, maps, weather applications, or any other suitable form according to user needs. Networks such as the Internet provide access to a reservoir of information to users around the globe. The users may access data via any suitable and available network services and equipment.
A user may request data from multiple sources to obtain information of some content or topic. However, the quality and reliability of the data may vary depending on the sources. Assimilating and filtering through such data in a manner that improves the reliability and increase the amount or value of information is beneficial to users and provides better quality of service. Benefit is further added when the information is provided in real-time. This is the case when users request data on UEs using available network connection rates and expect practically instant or short delay responses. Thus, there is a need for a scheme that can obtain requested data from multiple sources of variable reliability and process the data to present, in real-time, information to users.